Kiss & Love
by Aninhaloka
Summary: Uma briga... Keiko! Yusuke! Kurama! Botan!... Uma agência!... O que está acontecendo!... Quando foram comemorar acabaram brigando, mas pedindir conselhos ou mesmo ajuda pode ser bem problemático, então... O que fazer?
1. O Começo de Tudo

**Nota da Autora:**

Essa é a minha primeira fic de YuYu. Não ficou muito bem elaborada, mas acho que mesmo assim ficou boa.

Geralmente eu demoro muito pra postar, mas no caso dessa fic eu tenho 5 capítulos prontos, o único problema vai ser computador, por tanto não tem previsão.

Essa fic é dedicada a _Madam Spooky _e a Lyra Kajin.

Se estão gostando da fic por favor vão no GO e deixem um coments, mesmo quem não está gostando.

Kiss & Love

**Capítulo 1 – O Começo de Tudo**

_**Trim! Trim! Trim! Trim!**_

-Alô! – disse uma sonolenta garota contendo um bocejo.

- BOTAN!

-Keiko!? – a jovem perguntou levemente surpresa, pegando o despertador da mesinha de cabeceira. – Mas são 11 horas da manhã! E hoje é sábado!

- Não é hora para isso Botan! Eu e o Yusuke terminamos!

- O quê?! Do que ta falando?! – a confusão ficara evidente com a pergunta e o sono parecia ter passado ao ouvir o que parecia ser um choro, vindo do outro lado da linha.

- É, Botan! Isso mesmo que ouviu! Eu e o Yusuke terminamos. Ou melhor, ele terminou comigo!

Houve um silêncio, que logo foi quebrado por choro. A jovem que acabara de acordar, agora, assimilava as informações fornecidas pela amiga. Parecia um tanto quanto irreal, e a idéia não estava sendo bem aceita por seu cérebro.

- Como aconteceu? – perguntou, ainda, descrente.

- Bom... Quando saímos ontem para jantar...

Silêncio. De um lado da linha uma jovem ansiava por respostas para suas perguntas. Mas nada. Nem uma palavra. Um som ou ruído. Nada.

-...

-...

-...

-...

- Continua criatura!

- Bom... Nós chegamos ao restaurante, fizemos o pedido e enquanto esperávamos...

- O quê?! O que aconteceu?!

-Calma!

- Ok, mas continua.

- Bem... Enquanto esperávamos, o Yusuke disse que iria ao banheiro, e nisso eu fiquei sozinha na mesa.

- E?!

- Bom... O Yusuke foi ao banheiro e eu fiquei sozinha na mesa...

- Sim. Já sei disso!

- Posso continuar?!

- Certo! E depois?!

- Daí... Quando ele voltou me viu conversando com um cara, e...

- Espera! Para tudo! Que cara?

- Ah! Um cara que estava lá no restaurante.

- O que ele queria?

- Nada de mais! Ele estava na cidade a passeio, mas não conhecia nenhum lugar legal para ir, então veio me perguntar se eu sabia de algum.

- Mas por que ele foi perguntar justo pra você?

- Porque a maior parte das pessoas no restaurante era idosa e o resto não era idoso, mas já tinha certa idade. Tirando eu e o Yusuke, claro.

- E o quê que tem isso?

- Isso o que?

- Isso, da maior parte ser idosa!

- Ah, ta! Bom é que ele tinha a mesma idade que a gente.

-Sério!

- Sim.

- E ele era bonito?

- Bem... Ele tinha o cabelo um pouco estranho, e...

-Keiko...

- Não, sério mesmo! O cabelo dele parecia com o daquelas moças de filme antigo, liso com uma onda larga no final.

- Keiko...

- É verdade! E ainda tinha uma fita vermelha prendendo tudo em um baixo rabo de cavalo.

- Keiko...

- Você venceu! Ele era bonito.

- Keiko...

- Certo! Certo! Ele era lindo!

- Keiko...

- Ok! Ok! Ele era maravilhoso.

- Agora sim! E ele te disse o nome, ou deu o telefone, ou disse alguma coisa de como encontrar ele?

- Não, nada!

- Nada?!

- Nada!

- Keiko...

- Certo! Ele disse, mas eu nem prestei atenção.

- Mas que droga, Keiko! Você bem que podia ter prestado atenção.

- E por quê?

- Porque se tivesse agora não estaria chorando pelo zero à esquerda do Yusuke.

- Certo! Mas será que eu posso continuar?! – as palavras pareciam ter afetado a amiga, já que seu tom de voz era bastante irritado.

- Nossa! Que estresse! Ok, pode continuar!

Botan ouviu a amiga pigarrear algumas vezes, mas nada de falar o que tinha acontecido, e sua paciência já estava chegando ao limite.

- Será que dá pra continuar!

- Depois eu é que sou a estressada!

- Keiko!

- Ok! Bem... Daí... Ele voltou e me viu conversando com o cara, e começou a me acusar...

- Acusar?! O que ele disse?

- Ah, Botan! Foi horrível! – disse chorosa, como se a lembrança do fato fosse algo muito doloroso. – Ele disse que eu o estava traindo, que ele não podia dar as costas que eu já ia dando encima de outro, que eu era uma falsa por dizer que o amava...

- Keiko... – o tom de voz soou baixo e suave, apesar da dificuldade em aceitar os fatos, ouvir a amiga aos prantos a magoava.

- Eu... Eu...

- Vamos Keiko! Pra cima garota! Se ele fez mesmo tudo isso é porque não te merece. O melhor que você tem a fazer é mostrar a ele que você pode ficar muito bem sem ele.

- Mas eu ainda o amo, Botan!

- Eu sei, Keiko! Mas você quer que ele peça desculpas para você, não é?! Além do mais, sendo o Yusuke se ele te ver assim vai se achar a bolacha mais gostosa do pacote, o que cá pra nós, ele não é mesmo!

- Botan!

- Ah, nem vem Keiko! Você sabe que é verdade.

Os risos da amiga soando do outro lado da linha demonstraram que seu plano de levantar o astral de Keiko havia funcionado, mas havia algo de errado nessa história, ou ao menos era isso que lhe dizia sua consciência. "Afinal, porque o Yusuke terminaria com a Keiko só por tê-la visto conversando com outro cara."

- Bom... Agora que você já está alegre de novo... Eu quero mais detalhes. – a curiosidade ansiava por respostas, mas apesar disso alguma coisa lhe dizia que essa história estava mal contada.

--

- Ora! Mas é um rapaz adorável!

- Sim! Certamente terá um grande futuro na carreira que escolher!

- Gostaria, eu, que meu filho fosse ao menos um pouco parecido com o seu.

- Obrigado, senhoras! Mas não sou tudo isso.

- Ora não seja modesto, meu rapaz.

- Sua mãe com certeza tem muito orgulho de você.

- Mas é claro!

- Bem... Certamente não tenho do que reclamar! Pelo contrário! Shuui...

_**Tem pobre ligando pra mim! Tem pobre ligando pra mim! Tem pobre ligando pra mim!**_

O som do celular havia interrompido a conversa das senhoras, que no momento, tinham os olhos atentos a um jovem bastante constrangido pela cena. Pedindo desculpas, o rapaz se levanta e vai até a cozinha da casa, onde tira o celular do bolso e constata o culpado.

- Alô, Yusuke! O que você quer cara? – a voz do jovem demonstrava toda sua impaciência e irritação. "Aposto que foi ele quem mudou o toque do meu celular."

- Ih! O que foi em Kurama?! Acordou do lado esquerdo da cama, heim, o meu filho?!

- Sem gracinhas, Yusuke!

- Ah! Que isso, Kurama! O dia ta lindo, os pássaros estão cantando, o sol está brilhando, o que poderia ter de ruim?!

- Pois saiba, Yusuke, que você acaba de atrapalhar o reencontro de amigas da minha mãe, além de me deixar mal com elas. E que história é essa de mudar o toque do meu celular?!

- Ah! Pelo amor de Deus, Kurama! Até parece que o encontro de um bando de tias que vão ficar relembrando velhas histórias é mais importante que o seu amigo aqui!

- Então, deixe-me informá-lo que sim, é mais importante sim! E olha como fala da minha mãe!

- Ah, Kurama! Assim você me magoa! – falou em falso tom de magoa.

- Ok, Yusuke! Mas o que você quer? Já aviso que não posso sair hoje, prometi a minha mãe que a ajudaria no reencontro.

- Não, não é nada disso!

- Então, o que você quer, Yusuke?! – disse já perdendo a paciência com a demora do amigo.

- Sabe o que é, cara?! A Keiko e eu terminamos!

- O quê?! Mas... Como?! Vocês estavam bem, não estavam!?

- Pois é... Mas aconteceram umas coisas e nós terminamos!

- Que coisas, Yusuke?

- Ah! Ontem quando nós fomos jantar eu saí pra ir ao banheiro e quando eu voltei, a Keiko estava de namorinho com um outro cara lá!

- Yusuke!

- Ah! Nem vem Kurama! Tava sim que eu vi!

- Como você pode afirmar que ela estava de namorinho com o outro cara?! Talvez eles estivessem só conversando.

- Eu não quero nem saber! O que importa foi o que eu vi! E o que eu vi foi a Keiko de namorinho com o outro cara!

- Yusuke! – disse em tom de reprove.

- Ah! Mas quer saber de uma coisa?! Eu não estou nem aí! Quero só ver quanto tempo ela agüenta sem mim! Aposto como logo, logo, ela vai estar aqui, implorando o meu perdão!

- Ai, Yusuke! Você não tem jeito mesmo! – reprovava balançando levemente a cabeça.

- Mas é isso, cara! Te liguei só pra te avisar isso mesmo! Agora vai lá agüentar aquele bando de velhas chatas!

- Ok, Yusuke! Até mais então! – despediu-se desligando o celular, apesar de saber que esse era mesmo o jeito do amigo, sua intuição lhe dizia que algo estava errado e que tinha muitas coisas por trás disso.

Balançando a cabeça para afugentar os pensamentos, o jovem decidiu que por hora era melhor esquecer o amigo e se concentrar no reencontro de amigas da mãe. Mais tarde conversaria com ele e tiraria essa história a limpo.


	2. Botan X Keiko

Kiss & Love

**2 – Botan X Keiko**

As duas jovens andavam em uma rua pouco movimentada da cidade de Tókio. Com passos mais vagarosos, andavam olhando para os lados procurando a tal agência. Já haviam andado bastante e com isso estavam cansadas e bem ofegantes, mas a morena estava determinada e arrastava a amiga consigo.

Não havia carros, ônibus ou motos. A rua era bastante silenciosa. Tudo que podia se ouvir eram os barulhos dos passos das pessoas e alguns burburinhos, nada muito significativo. Tudo parecia calmo e sereno, exceto pelas duas garotas.

- Anda Botan!

- Não! Chega, Keiko! Eu não agüento mais!

- Talvez, se você fechasse a matraca e parasse de reclamar, você agüentaria!

- Eu não estaria reclamando se você não tivesse me obrigado a vir junto!

- Oras, Botan! Você é minha amiga, é sua obrigação me ajudar numa hora dessas! Além do mais, a idéia foi sua.

- Não, senhora! Nem vem que não tem! Eu não sugeri que você fosse até onde Judas perdeu as botas só para encontrar agência de encontros! E também não falei nada sobre me arrastar junto.

- Ai, Botan! Pára de reclamar! Só falta um pouquinho! Já estamos quase chegando.

- Sei! Você disse isso há meia hora atrás quando estávamos subindo aquele morro.

- Vamos! E pare de reclamar, foi só um morrinho de nada.

- Morrinho de nada!?

- É! Só um morrinho de nada.

- Pois saiba, então, Keiko, que esse seu 'morrinho de nada' acabou com os meus sapatos e com os meus pés também. Agora, você me deve uma massagem nos pés e sapatos novos.

- Meu Deus! Que exagero!

- EXAGERO UMA OVA! – gritou a jovem, atraindo o olhar das poucas pessoas ali presente para si.

- Pare, Botan! Você está fazendo uma cena! – repreendeu Keiko em um sussurro.

- Não estou fazendo cena nenhuma! – exasperou, saindo, logo em seguida, pisando duro e empinando o nariz.

- Botan! – chamou tentando deter a amiga, mas sem sucesso.

Botan estava furiosa. Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Keiko e Yusuke tinham terminado, e desde o mencionado dia a amiga ligava ainda mais vezes do que o comum, pedindo ajuda ou dizendo o quanto estava infeliz sem o ex-namorado.

Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi. Um garoto de pavio curto com um jeito rebelde, um tipo metido a delinqüente que adora se meter em confusão, principalmente se for briga. Moreno com olhos escuros e cabelos curtos, sempre com gel, faz o gênero despojado e preguiçoso.

"Sinceramente, não sei o que a Keiko viu nesse projeto de homem.", inconformada com a situação, Botan, continuava a andar presa em seus devaneios. Até que...

_**Bam!**_

Com o pensamento longe, Botan estava alheia às coisas ao seu redor e por conseqüência acabou batendo a cara em uma placa.

- Botan! Você está bem?! – a preocupação não era evidente nem na voz nem no rosto da morena. Tentando ao máximo reprimir o riso procurava auxiliar a outra, porém falhando ao deixar escapar algumas poucas risadas.

- Mas que droga! – exacerbou irada. – Quem foi o infeliz que pôs essa placa aqui!

- Lamento te informar, mas a placa está no lugar dela! Você é quem devia ter prestado atenção por onde andava.

Às palavras nada reconfortantes, Botan praguejou em murmúrios inaudíveis, enquanto a amiga e algumas outras pessoas que viram a cena riam.

- Vamos, Botan! Veja o lado bom das coisas.

- E isso por acaso tem lado bom! Se tiver por favor me diga, porquê eu não estou conseguindo ver!

- Então olhe para frente.

- Ha, ha, ha! Muito engraçado, pena que eu não ri!

- Não, Botan! Não estou falando da placa.

- Não?! Então está falando de que?! – ironizou.

- Bem... É da placa, mas não é da placa...

- Ok! Agora eu entendi tudo! Vamos! Vou te levar agora mesmo até o sanatório. – disse com uma expressão séria pegando a mão da amiga.

- Ai, Botan! Eu não estou louca!

- Então deve ser febre. Deixa eu medir a temperatura! – exclamou pondo a mão na testa de Keiko.

- Que febre que nada! Para de delirar! – enraiveceu-se tirando a mão de Botan de sua testa. – Presta atenção! O que eu quero dizer é : OLHA PARA A PLACA NA QUAL VOCÊ METEU A CARA! – gritou. – Entendeu, agora?!

- Ah, ta! – murmurou olhando para a placa e lendo em voz alta. – 'Kiss & Love'!

- Então... – disse esperando uma reação que jamais veio. – Ai, garota! Como você é lerda!

- Eu sou lerda?! – exasperou indignada. – Você me manda olhar para a droga de uma placa, que por acaso machucou o meu lindo rostinho, e depois me diz que sou lerda!

- É isso, Botan! Você não vê?! – cantarolou dando pequenos pulinhos de alegria.

- É isso o quê, criatura?! E pára com esses pulinhos que ta me deixando irritada!

- Ai! Mas que chata você é! Não se pode nem ficar feliz!

- Pode sim! O que NÃO pode é ficar pulando feito um canguru bobo alegre! Agora, me diz de uma vez o que raios te fez ficar tão contente.

- Pronto! É aqui, chegamos! Agência 'Kiss e Love'! – disse a jovem ao olhar uma grande placa rosa em forma de coração com o escrito "Kiss & Love" em prateado, numa caligrafia bem delineada.

- Hum! 'Kiss e Love'! – falou ironicamente, imitando falsamente o tom de voz da amiga. – Bah! Que nomezinho mais chinfrim. – continuou com asco, mostrando a língua logo em seguida.

- Eu achei bonito!

- Você não conta, considerando que você acha o Yusuke bonito!

- Mas ele é bonito! Ah, esquece! Vem, vamos entrar! – falou tomando a mão de Botan e a levando consigo para dentro da loja.

- Nem pensar! – fixou-se no lugar e soltou-se do agarre aplicado em seu pulso. – Você já me fez vir até aqui, não tem como me fazer entrar. Além do que não mencionou nada disso anteriormente.

- Vamos! – suplicou. – Você é minha amiga, minha melhor amiga, o que quer dizer que tem que me ajudar quando eu precisar. E eu estou precisando, AGORA!

- Não, Keiko! Desista! Não há nada, absolutamente nada, que faça você me convencer de entrar aí!

- É mesmo, tem certeza?!

- Sim!

- Quer dizer... Então... Que você não entraria nem mesmo se eu te comprasse uma torta, inteirinha, de limão?!

- Exatamente! – consentiu com a cabeça, e ao sorriso de raposa esboçado pela morena pareceu ter caído em si. – Não! Espera! O que... O que foi mesmo que você disse?!

- Sinto muito! Agora é tarde demais!

- Não, Keiko! Me desculpa! – suplicou, com as mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra. – Por favor! Vamos fazer assim: você me compra uma torta, inteirinha, de limão, como tinha dito, e eu não só vou entrar, como também vou fazer o que você me pedir para te auxiliar nessa sua idéia de encontrar um novo namorado.

- Hum... Deixe-me pensar... – falou pausadamente, colocando o dedo indicador no queixo. – Certo! Eu aceito! – completou alegrando a outra que já dava pulinhos de felicidade. – Mas... Você terá que cumprir com o que prometeu!

- Sim. – assentia freneticamente com a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Agora vamos entrar!

Assim, as duas jovens adentraram a agência 'Kiss & Love', aonde Keiko pretendia arranjar um novo namorado e então provar a Yusuke que ela poderia ficar muito bem sem ele. Pois, de acordo com Botan, o "delinqüente" do Urameshi só daria valor a morena quando notasse que há havia perdido completamente, ou seja, quando Keiko estivesse, nas palavras dela, "feliz e saltitante" com outro.

--

_Botan havia acabado de sair do banho. A toalha enrolada no corpo e os longos cabelos azuis, ainda molhados, que ela penteava demonstravam isso. Encima da cama, a camisola de seda, branca com estampa de pequenas e delicadas flores em um azul bem claro._

_Era quinta feira, e ela chegara a pouco do colégio. As aulas perduraram por quase todo o dia. Uma coisa rara de se acontecer, mas necessária, pois estavam atrasados com a matéria._

_21:45. Já de roupa trocada, se encontrava na cozinha, assentada à mesa, degustando um macarrão instantâneo. A fome e a preguiça eram tanta que isso foi o máximo que lhe foi permitido._

_22:05. Terminado o pequeno jantar, se retirara para o quarto, deitara em sua confortável cama de lençóis cor de rosa, recostara as costas na parede e pegara o livro que estava lendo no dia anterior: 'O garoto da casa ao lado', página 173._

_23:15. Chegado à página 192, fechara o livro e se recolhera para dormir._

_23:55. Desliga o despertador._

_00:10. Desliga o despertador._

_00:15. Desliga o despertador._

_00:20. Desliga o despertador._

_00:25. Joga o despertador no chão._

_00:30. Cobre a cabeça com o travesseiro devido ao barulho insistente._

_00:35. Levanta furiosa com o barulho e ao olhar para o despertador constata que não é ele e sim o telefone._

_- MAS QUE PORCARIA! NÃO TEM RELÓGIO, NÃO?! – berrou ao telefone._

_- Credo! É assim que você atende aos telefonemas?!_

_- Keiko?!_

_- E quem mais seria?!_

_- POR UM ACASO, VOCÊ PERDEU A NOÇÃO DAS HORAS?!_

_- Ai, que estresse!_

_- Claro! Eu fui ACORDADA a meia noite e meia!_

_- Na verdade é meia noite e quarenta._

_- Isso não importa!_

_- Eu não ligaria se não fosse importante._

_- E o que você considera importante?! Se me disser que veio chorar na minha orelha por causa do Yusuke, de novo, eu te mato!_

_- Mas... Ele parecia tão bem sem mim. – ouviam-se soluços do outro lado da linha._

_- Vamos, Keiko! Você precisa superar isso._

_- Mas eu ainda gosto dele, Botan._

_- Então o que vai fazer?!Ficar chorando feito uma boba?!_

_- Eu... Eu não... Eu não sei..._

_- Você o quer de volta?_

_- Claro!_

_- Então prove para ele que está perfeitamente bem sem ele. Só assim ele vai conseguir enxergar o que perdeu._

_- Mas eu não sei o que fazer._

_- Por que você não tenta arranjar um outro namorado?!_

_- Mas eu ainda gosto dele!_

_- Eu sei, você já falou! – irritou-se. – O que quero dizer é: finja que está com outro cara._

_- Mas onde eu vou arranjar esse outro cara?! – respondeu irônica._

_- Por que não tenta ir nessas agências de encontro?! Os caras que vão lá estão tão desesperados que nem vão ligar._

_- Boa idéia, Botan! Até que enfim essa sua cabeça oca serviu para alguma coisa!_

_- Certo! – rosnou. – Agora... – soou mansa. - VAI DORMIR E ME DEIXE DORMIR TAMBÉM! E NÃO ME INCOMODE MAIS COM ISSO! – berrou desligando o telefone._

--

- Sejam bem vindas! Em que posso ajudá-las? – questionou atencioso o atendente de meia idade com cabelos grisalhos.

- A mim em nada! – exclamou a jovem de olhos ametistas. – É ela quem veio até aqui para resolver seus problemas. – respondeu ao homem de olhos escuros, quase pretos. – Vou me assentar. Você se vira com esse seu problema. – terminou falando para Keiko.

* * *

Aqui está mais um capítulo dessa maluca aventura!

Fico grata àqueles que leram e principalmente aos que deixaram reviews, isso me motiva bastante.

Apesar de ter 5 caps prontos, por causa de alguns problemas demorei muito para postar a continuação.

Por favor me desculpem, tentarei ser mais rápida, mas caso não seja possível pesso sua compreenção.

Até o proximo cap.


	3. Kurama X Yusuke

**Capítulo 3 – Kurama X Yusuke**

- Você está enganado, Yusuke!

- Não, não estou, Kurama!

- Sim, você está!

- Não, não estou!

- Certo! Eu desisto! Vamos pelo _seu_ caminho.

- Até que enfim você resolveu admitir que eu estou certo. Afinal como contestar com a voz da razão?!

- Menos, Yusuke! Bem menos! – dizia Kurama com uma gota escorrendo na testa enquanto Yusuke se vangloriava por sua conquista. "Não dou muito tempo e veremos que você estava errado."

- Vamos, Kurama! Tá esperando o quê, cara?!

- Já vou! Já vou!

--

- Muito bem, Yusuke! E agora?

- E você pergunta pra mim?! Eu falei que era pro outro lado, mas não, você tinha que ficar insistindo em dizer que era pra cá.

- Como é que é?! Acho que eu não entendi direito. – rosnou, estalando os dedos.

- Calma, garoto! Calminha! – dizia se protegendo com as mãos a frente do rosto.

- Eu sou uma raposa, Yusuke! Não um cachorro! – gritou ainda mais nervoso.

- Ok! Ok! Mas... Mudando de assunto... O que vamos fazer?!

- Voltar é claro!

- Que bom que eu sou um gênio! – falou ao que recebeu um olhar mortal da raposa. – Er... Bom... Vamos voltar então.

--

- É por aqui!

- Não, Yusuke! É por aqui!

- Não, não e não! É por aqui, eu tenho certeza!

- E eu tenho certeza de que é por aqui!

- Nós seguimos a sua orientação e você viu onde fomos parar...

- O que foi que disse, Yusuke!

- Er... Nada, nada!

- Ótimo! Agora vamos!

- Certo! Sigam-me companheiros! Avante! – exclamou erguendo o dedo para o alto e fazendo pose de super-herói.

- Yusuke!

- Ah! Qual é, Kurama?! Eu tenho certeza de que é pra cá! Além do mais quando foi que eu me enganei?!

- Nem te conto.

- Ah! Sua raposa malandra! Assim você me magoa!

- Pode ficar magoado a vontade, nós vamos é pra cá!

--

- Muito bom, Yusuke!

- Ah, Kurama! Foi só um errinho de nada.

- Errinho de nada?! É a segunda vez hoje que você erra a droga do caminho!

- Calma! A gente chega lá!

- Quer saber de uma coisa?! – perguntou ao que Yusuke olhou interrogativo para o amigo. – Você é um idiota, mas disso todo mundo já sabe! A novidade é que: eu sou mais idiota ainda, por deixar você me convencer a seguir o caminho errado pela segunda vez.

- Ah! Nem exagera, Kurama. Também num é pra tanto.

- Muito bem! Então vamos fazer o seguinte: _vamos_... – ordenou frisando bem o vamos. – Voltar e seguir o caminho que eu apontar e mais, _sem nenhuma discussão_.

- Certo! Mas depois se você se perder não venha colocar a culpa em mim.

- Pode ter certeza de que não vou. Afinal eu não sou um certo alguém que conhecemos.

- É tem razão, você não se parece nem um pouco com o Kuwabara... – disse distraidamente. – Epa! Parou, parou! O quê você quis dizer com isso?! Tá tentando dizer que eu fico jogando a culpa nos outros ou que eu fico me perdendo a toa?

- Eu não quis dizer nada disso, mas... se a carapuça serviu, então faça bom uso.

- Ei, Kurama! Ei! Ei! Ei! – Yusuke continuava a gritar, mas era em vão, Kurama já havia lhe dado as costas.

--

- Ok! Essa foi a gota d'água. Pra mim chega.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Não se faça de santo, Yusuke! Você sabe muito bem o que fez.

- Não, não sei. Mas... De repente... Se você... Tipo assim... Me contar... Talvez... Eu fique sabendo.

- Pois bem, já que você quer tanto saber...

- Isso mesmo!

- Bom... Pra começo de conversa... Você teve a brilhante idéia de ir a uma agência de encontros pra tentar encontrar outra namorada, e tudo isso porque não quis dar o braço a torcer,admitir que estava errado e pedir desculpas a keiko...

- Mas foi culpa dela...

- Calado! Eu não quero saber de quem é a culpa!

- Nossa!Que estresse!

- Em segundo lugar... Você me obrigou a vir junto com você, o que até agora eu não entendi pra quê, além de também não entender como diabos você conseguiu me convencer a vir junto...

- Ora... Você é meu mano... Tinha que vir junto pra me apoiar...

- Quieto! Eu ainda não terminei.

- Pronto!Já vi tudo...

- Em terceiro lugar... Você errou o caminho para a tal agência, e como se uma vez não fosse o bastante, errou uma segunda vez e ainda quer errar uma terceira, o que se eu deixar, pelo visto, vai acontecer a cada esquina. E o pior, eu não sei porque demônios estou deixando você me convencer a fazer essas loucuras. Quero dizer, não apenas ir até a droga do lugar, mas também aceitar errar o caminho e te ajudar a arranjar uma outra namorada só para mostrar pra Keiko que você está muito bem sem ela, o que nós sabemos é uma grande mentira.

- Terminou?!

- Não, Yusuke! Não terminei, ainda falta falar o quão estúpida essa sua idéia me parece, o quão errado eu acho que você está ao fazer isso, que apesar dessa sua insistência em não aceitar os fatos eu continuo achando que o melhor que você tem a fazer é pedir desculpas a Keiko.

- Certo. Mas será que dava pra você fazer isso depois?! Sabe o que é: é que eu estou com um pouco de pressa pra chegar lá, de preferência antes que feche.

- Ok! Vamos então...

- Isso! – gritou empolgado e tomando a dianteira, mas pelo caminho contrario ao de Kurama.

- Yusuke...

- O que foi agora, Kurama?!

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu?! Tô indo pra agência!

- A agência é por aqui. – falou apontando o caminho com o indicador.

- Não! A agência é por aqui eu tenho certeza.

- Sim, eu sei...

- Viu! Até você está dizendo isso.

- Eu sei... Que foi a mesma coisa que você disse quando nos perdemos da primeira vez, e adivinha só, dá segunda também.

- Oras! Deixa disso, Kurama...

- Lembra de quando nos perdemos da segunda vez?

- Sim, foi agora mesmo.

- Pois bem... Lembra de quando eu disse que voltaríamos pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual viemos?

- Sim.

- Lembra, também, de quando eu disse que seguiríamos pelo caminho que eu dissesse e que você não questionaria? – perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo.

- Sim.

- Ótimo! Agora... Lembra de quando você concordou com o que eu tinha dito sobre não questionar?

- Er...

- Que bom que já se lembrou. – afirmou com um sorriso de raposa. – Sendo assim, vamos então.

- Certo! Mas eu ainda acho que é por aqui.

- Já que você insiste em dizer que o caminho está errado, vamos fazer o seguinte: eu e você vamos até aquele senhor e vamos perguntar qual o caminho para essa tal agência. Concorda?

- Bem... Já que não tem jeito mesmo, então...

- Ótimo! Vamos lá então. – terminou já rumando para perto do velho senhor que estava parado em frente a uma casa. – A propósito, Yusuke...

- O foi, Kurama?

- Qual é mesmo o nome da tal agência?

- É 'Kiss & Love', por quê?

- Não, nada não. – disse balançando negativamente a cabeça. "Essa é ótima. Eu só queria saber de onde diabos saem as idéias do Yusuke. Vê se eu agüento. Arrumar uma namorada em uma agência de encontros só para mostrar para Keiko que ele não precisa dela. E olha só o nome da agência que ele foi arrumar: ' Kiss & Love'. Eu mereço."

--

_Kurama estava recostado na cama fazendo as lições de casa. A janela aberta ao lado da cama mostrava um indo céu noturno, que vez ou outra ele parava para admirar. Havia sido um dia difícil, as aulas foram cansativas e estressantes._

_Quinta-feira costuma ser um dos melhores dias para ele. O horário escolar era apertado, cheio de aulas difíceis, mas ele adorava ter que lidar com elas. No primeiro horário, o professor Kuroda ensinava geografia. Não era uma aula da qual gostasse muito, mas o jeito extravagante e engraçado do professor tornara a aula prazerosa._

_Logo após a aula de geografia, vinha a aula de física com o professor Yukinowa. Apesar de a matéria muitas vezes ser cansativa, além de um verdadeiro bicho de sete cabeças, a forma diversificada que o professor usa para introduzir a física no cotidiano fazia com que os alunos se interessassem._

_O terceiro horário costuma ser intenso devido a longa espera pelo intervalo, mas não na quinta. O horário ocupado pelo professor Kioshi costuma ocorrer no laboratório de química, onde os alunos, seguindo a orientação do professor, aprendem química através de experimentos._

_O intervalo. Este costuma ser o grande problema. No geral, os intervalos são um grande inferno para Kurama. É a hora em que todas as classes saem de suas salas para poderem descansar das três primeiras aulas para logo em seguida enfrentar as últimas. Eis o grande problema. Meninas de várias salas procuram usar esse pequeno tempo para correr atrás do ruivo. Com seus longos cabelos ruivos e olhos esmeraldas, Kurama se torna o alvo favorito da maioria das garotas._

_Quarto e quinto horários: Biologia. As aulas favoritas de Kurama. A professora Yumi costuma dividir os tempos, assim a primeira aula é dada no laboratório de biologia e a segunda aula costuma ser dada na estufa. Com os mais variados tipos de planta, Kurama se sente extremamente feliz, perguntando, respondendo e tirando dúvidas, além, é claro, de introduzir novas coisas._

_As quintas costumam ser um dia tranqüilo e prazeroso, mas não essa. Não se sabe porque diabos todos os professores resolveram dar um pequeno quiz para testar os conhecimentos dos alunos, nada de mais se fosse apenas isso. O problema é que todos resolveram que o quiz seria feito em dupla, e adivinhem, as duplas poderiam ser escolhidas. Para completar a encrenca o quiz seria feito conjunto com todas as outras turmas de segundo ano. Foi realmente difícil para Kurama ter que lidar com todas aquelas garotas berrando e querendo fazer dupla com ele. No final além de ter que aturar isso ainda tinha que responder a tudo sozinho, pois suas duplas, que mudavam a cada aula, pareciam bem mais interessadas em saber seus gostos e preferências do que ajudá-lo com as questões._

_Distraído, o ruivo pensava em seu turbulento e conturbado dia. Seus pensamentos iam longe, vagavam no tempo em que passava muito mais tempo com Yusuke e a turma. Quando tinham que realizar as missões dadas por Koema, enfrentar as encrencas arrumadas por Kuwabara e Yusuke, agüentar o divertido mal-humor de Hiei, as brigas de Keiko e Yusuke e as trapalhadas de Botan._

_Tão longe da realidade estava que custou a perceber o telefone que tocava. Só caindo na realidade quando a secretária eletrônica passou a transmitir a mensagem._

_- Ei! Kurama! Acorda cara! Eu sei que você deve estar muito ocupado pensando em como enganar as centenas de milhares de namoradas que você tem, mas eu ainda sou o seu melhor amigo e preciso de você..._

_- Calado, Yusuke!_

_- Quer dizer que você estava mesmo em casa e não queria me atender?! Assim você me magoa..._

_- Não é nada disso! Eu estava meio distraído e não percebi o telefone tocar._

_- Ah! Sua raposa espertinha... Em quem é que você estava pensando?! Andou arrumando uma namorada e nem me disse..._

_- Pare de ver coisas onde não tem nada!_

_- Sei..._

_- Você me ligou a essa hora para falar bobagens ou pra dizer alguma coisa importante?!_

_- Ah! É mesmo... Bom o que eu queria falar é que eu sou um gênio!_

_- Claro! Claro! E por que você é um gênio?_

_- Bom... Eu tive uma brilhante idéia..._

_- E qual foi?_

_- Eu vou arrumar uma namorada e provar para a Keiko que estou muito bem sem ela._

_- Ainda com isso?! E só me responde uma coisa: aonde você vai arrumar outra garota maluca o bastante para ficar com você?_

_- Ah! Isso é fácil é só ir a uma agência de encontros e... Ei! O que você quis dizer com isso?!_

_- Nada! Nada! E era só isso que você queria ou tem mais alguma coisa?_

_- Bem lembrado! Esqueci de te falar que __**você**__ vai comigo!_

_- Tudo bem! Não tem problema... Não quero dizer... Não posso..._

_- Ah sem essa, Kurama! Nem vem que não tem! Você vai e ponto! Nós vamos sábado..._

_- Tudo bem! Só não pode ser de manhã, porque eu já tenho compromisso._

_- A tarde, então..._

_- Certo! A tarde. Até lá então._

_- Até..._

--

- Ei! Ei! Kurama! – falava Yusuke cutucando Kurama para que esse respondesse. – Ei! Acorda cara!

- O quê?! O que foi, Yusuke?!

- Como assim o que foi?! Nós chegamos! Olha! – terminou apontando para uma placa em forma de coração onde estava escrito 'Kiss & Love'.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A.:

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Que bom que estão gostando da fic!

Desculpe a demora para postar eu até tinha o cap pronto, mas me esqueci. Pelo menos esse saiu mais rápido do que o último.

Continuem me mandando reviews, ok?!

Se quiserem fazer um pedido, tipo alguma cena, podem falar e eu vou ver se consigo colocar.

Bjus


End file.
